100FL
3 |mission3 = Collect at least 850 Frozen Bear Jellies |reward3 = 7 }}100FL is the final floor in Tower of Frozen Waves, and it is at the very top of the tower where the doorway has a Rainbow Aura surrounding it, instead of red spikes where it usually signals the boss floor. For some players, this may be easier than other lower floors, but for some, this is actually a challenging floor that they can't seem to pass. Also, take note that this floor also has plenty of obstacles, so you need to be careful as there are no health potions in this floor at all. Skill plays a big part, but fortunately, the jellies are there to guide you! Mission Walkthrough Reach Frozen Gate Reward: Strangely Familiar Blue Necklace This is relatively easy as long as you know how to jump accurately, and as long as you equip treasures that have lots of revival and lifts since you may drop into a hole here and there, and you may bump into obstacles just to prevent yourself from falling into a hole, or at worst, you get shot at by the laser boss and you get frozen for that few seconds. Collect at least 500 Pink Bear Jellies Reward: 3 How do you get Pink Bear Jellies when they're so rare? As usual, we call out the Double Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat to help us! Alternatively, you could use Full Bloom Floral Teaspoon to help you in your mission, but it is the weaker version of the Double Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat. However, you still need your revival treasures just in case you bump into obstacles while trying to get the Pink Bear Jellies. Take note that there is a section where there is an option for you to get an ice bridge: Get the ice bridge as it is a platform for you to collect Pink Bear Jellies. Also, at the very last part, remember NOT to take the Frozen Bear Jelly Party as they will override the Bear Jelly Party! However, if you are extremely lucky, after taking the Frozen Bear Jelly, you should not get the blast jelly, and get the Bear Party Jelly instead to help you complete your mission. There should be one small section of jellies being converted into Pink Bear Jellies that is just enough to complete your mission, provided you have tried to collect most of the Pink Bear jellies earlier in the floor, plus minus a few here and there. Alternatively, you could do without the Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat or the Full Bloom Floral Teaspoon and use Ninja Cookie's Tree Leaf. There are about 505-510 Pink Bear Jellies, so it is indeed possible to finish the mission WITHOUT a treasure that converts Bear Jellies to Pink ones. However, you cannot afford to miss out on ANY Pink Bear Jellies, so you have to get as many as possible if you do it using this method. Collect at least 850 Frozen Bear Jellies Reward: 7 This is the trickiest one in the entire floor as there are just about enough Frozen Bear Jellies to be collected, and an estimate for the jellies lies at around 875 jellies that can be converted to Frozen Bear Jellies. When the bug was active, missiles could be used, and the mission could be achieved quite easily. However, the bug has since been removed, thus another treasure combination had to be invented. This is where the Icy Blade Skates come in because the more you blast, the more jellies can be converted into Frozen Bear Jellies for you to complete your mission. Make sure you get all of the Frozen Bear Jelly Parties, and take note that there may be some Frozen Bear Party Jelly hidden within two Giant coins, so make sure you try to get the hidden Frozen Bear Party Jelly! Also, at the last part, make sure you get the Giant and Blast Jelly in order for all of the jellies to turn into Frozen Bear Jellies, otherwise some of the jellies will turn into Yellow Bear Jellies. 100FL_Hidden_Powerup_1.png|First Hidden Frozen Bear Party Jelly Powerup is located behind the Giant Coin lodated after the Magnet Powerup. 100FL_Hidden_Powerup_2.png|Second Hidden Frozen Bear Party Jelly Powerup is located behind the Giant Coin following the first one.